


Thursday Night Routine

by merkintosh



Category: Glee
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, Gangbang, M/M, OReO - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merkintosh/pseuds/merkintosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/glee_kink_meme/570.html?thread=1176122#t1176122">this prompt</a> on the <a href="http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/"></a><b>glee_kink_meme</b></p>
    </blockquote>





	Thursday Night Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/glee_kink_meme/570.html?thread=1176122#t1176122) on the [](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/)**glee_kink_meme**

It became a tradition after Thursday Glee practice for the boys to get together at Puck's house and play Call of Duty 4. Puck's mother worked the late shift on Thursdays and his sister had ballet practice until seven – also, today she was going to sleep over at one of her friend's house. They could be as loud and obnoxious as they wanted in Puck's bedroom without disturbing anyone. This worked well because Artie had a tendency to get loud when he climaxed.

“Fuck!” Artie said as he pushed Kurt's head further into his crotch, “Fuck, fuck, fuck, you're good at that Kurt. Keep swallowing.” Artie's strong grip in Kurt's hair made him whimper until Artie relaxed enough to let go.

Artie started to pet Kurt's head and finally let him up to breathe. Kurt was panting as he licked at Artie's shaft, “Sorry about that, I'll make it up to you sometime. However, I have to leave now guys. Date with Tina.” Artie said before pushing Kurt's head away from his lap. Kurt smiled at Artie and fixed his hair before moving to stand up and get out of the way of Artie's wheelchair.

“Crawl.” Puck said without looking away from the tv where he was destroying the other boys. Kurt paused before lowering himself back down to his hands and knees to crawl towards the bed.

“Peace!” Artie said as he left. The room fell silent except for the sound effects from the game for the next half hour with only the occasional shout or swearword coming from the competing boys.

After unexpectedly dying for the third time in ten minutes, Puck temporarily bowed out of the game, throwing his controller onto the floor. He got up and stretched before walking over to the bed. “Don't want you to get bored, Kurt, do we? Sorry for ignoring you for so long, usually Artie takes longer.” Puck sat down on the edge of the bed waking up the drowsing Kurt who was lying flat on his back down the center of the double bed. Puck used his hands to pull Kurt's thighs apart. “I think we should change things up a little today. Switch the batting order around a litte. What do you think, guys?”

“Sounds like fun,” Mike said, pausing the game to look back at the bed. “Are we going to rochambeau for it?” Mike turned around to push Matt who had been steadily hitting him with a controller.

Puck opened the end table by the head of the bed and pulled out a bottle of lubricant. “Once I finish getting Kurt ready here, whoever dies next in the game gets first turn. And no suicides or you're at the back of the line. Agreed?” Everyone made a noise of agreement, already too involved in the game to really speak.

“Time to get ready, right Kurt?” Puck said as he squirted lubricant onto his right hand. He coated his fingers thickly before twisting his upper body over Kurt's. “Arms up now and above your head for this. I don't need your help.” He grabbed Kurt's shoulder with his left hand before plunging two fingers from his right into Kurt's ass without warning. With a grin, Puck held the squirming boy down as he vigorously opened up his body. “Relax, you should be used to this.” he said as Kurt groaned deeply in his chest.

The vicious fingerfucking went on for awhile as Puck thrust as hard as he could, purposefully missing Kurt's prostate. Kurt kept groaning and squirming. Unable to move his upper body, he had taken to kicking his legs out, his feet flat on the bed as his hips tried to move away from Puck's invading fingers. “Stop moving or it'll only hurt more when I get the third finger in Kurt.” Puck said as he moved his left hand down from Kurt's shoulder to the swell of his pelvic bone.

Puck added a third finger. Now he began to push against Kurt's prostate as hard as he could as often as possible. Kurt stopped breathing at first before beginning to almost hyperventilate. He whined in the back of his throat as he tried to push his hips up and away. His erection pulsed and twitched as it tried to harden even more, leaving trails of pre-come across his stomach.

“Can't have you coming before the fun's even started now can we Kurt?” Puck said as he quickly pulled both his hands away from Kurt's body. Kurt's hips continued to thrust up searching for friction as his thighs opened wide. Kurt's arms had migrated down the bed, his hands began to skirt down his chest as he tried to gain any sort of sensation to move him towards climax.

“Such a bad boy,” Puck said, “Didn't I say you don't get to help this time?” Puck grabbed Kurt's hands and moved them back above his head. Puck gathered both of Kurt's hands in his left and moved his right down to squeeze Kurt's cock. The tight hold made Kurt groan, but slowed down the frantic movements of his body. “Now calm down, that's it. You'll have your fun when it's your turn. Is anyone dead yet? We're ready over here.”

Mike turned around in his chair, “Can we include deaths during the prep time? Because Matt got fragged hard a little while ago.” Mike shifted in his seat to get away from Matt's controller as it sliced through the air at his head. “Wait, don't answer that. He just died again. Pathetic.”

“Fuck you, Chang.” Matt said as he stood up, his hand adjusting his erection as he stood up. “Like you're one to talk about dying.” Matt grabbed Mike's controller out of his hand and let him die from an enemy headshot.

“Ok guys, seriously stop dying. Our stats are tanking hard.” Finn said as he continued to play intently. Matt laughed before squeezing Mike's shoulder and nodding towards the bed. Mike grinned and stood up.

Puck shook his head and let go of Kurt's dick. “You guys are fucked up,” he said as he stood up and walked past the two boys towards his chair. “Have fun.”

“Hey Kurt,” Mike said as he and Matt towered over the bed. He reached out for Kurt's hands and pulled him upright on the bed. Matt smiled and pulled on Kurt's hips until he was on his hands and knees on the bed.

Matt crawled onto the bed behind Kurt and began to grind his groin against Kurt's bare ass. The denim and the heat from his erection made Kurt shiver and close his eyes. Mike was still standing as he tore off his clothes. “Damn, you couldn't even wait to get undressed, could you Matt? And I thought Kurt was the slut here.” Mike moved to sit against the wall, his dick close enough to Kurt's head to leave traces of pre-come on his neck and chin. Mike laughed and grabbed his dick at the base and waved it in Kurt's face until he smiled and gave a small laugh. Kurt's hands moved from the bed onto Mike's thighs while he opened his mouth wide and breathed hot air onto the cooling head of Mike's dick.

Matt laughed, “Don't knock it until you've tried it,” he said, “I should probably shut you up with my dick in your mouth one of these days.” It was only after he had pushed Kurt forward with his thrusts until his open mouth took in Mike's dick that Matt finally unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down with his boxers. He pressed his now bare erection into the groove of Kurt's ass while he dragged his jeans off completely.

Mike groaned when he felt the heat of Kurt's mouth on his cock. Kurt's tongue licked the underside of the head of his dick before he slid down towards his groin. The suction was light and Mike moved his hands onto Kurt's ears to try to pull him down even further and get his dick completely wet with saliva. “I'd keep your mouth on my dick twenty four-seven if I didn't like to hear you sing so much,” Mike said. Kurt smiled around his cock and sucked a little harder.

Matt had pulled off his t-shirt and was naked except for his socks when he grabbed his dick with his right hand and began to push into Kurt's ass while holding onto his thigh with his left. Kurt gave a muffled groan and froze where he was, his nose in Mike's pubic hair while Matt plunged deep inside Kurt, his entire length going in with his first stroke. This moved Kurt into a frenzy and he began to suck harder on Mike's cock, his mouth tightening on the shaft.

“Everytime, Kurt. Everytime you get me going good. You've got a great ass,” Matt said. He began to thrust hard into Kurt's body without any thought of waiting for him to adjust. The sound of their bodies meeting with a harsh slap on each downstroke. Matt started with long thrusts that allowed his cock to almost completely leave Kurt's body before plunging back until his groin met Kurt's ass. But after several minutes of this, the urge to come became more urgent and he began to thrust shallowly but deeply into Kurt's ass.

Kurt was soon unable to maintain suction on Mike's cock as the force of Matt's thrusts pushed him nose-first into Mike's stomach. He opened his mouth wide and tried to relax enough to allow Mike's cock to plunge inside as he used his tongue to trace the large vein on the underside of the shaft.

Mike moved his hands from Kurt's ears to the back of his neck possessively. “Shit, Matt. Warn a guy.” he said as he stroked at the pulse point on Kurt's neck with his fingers. Matt grinned before thrusting hard enough into Kurt that he fell forward onto his elbows. Matt stayed deep inside Kurt's ass for a full minute, his hips rolling with the tension and pulled on his balls to stave off climax. Mike laughed and moved his hand towards his dick, pushing it back into Kurt's mouth who began to blow him again with a deep moan from the back of his throat. Mike stroked his fingers along Kurt's cheek, able to feel and push at his own dick as it reshaped Kurt's mouth.

“I didn't want to go off yet anyways,” Matt said before starting to thrust again, “I got caught up in the moment” his grin was wide and open mouthed as he kept his strokes slow and shallow, the new angle of Kurt's body made for deeper penetration. He moved his hand from Kurt's hip onto the bed and used his other to skim Kurt's chest, purposefully leaving his heavy erection alone. The heat of his belly and the thin skin over his ribs was soft and smooth. He rubbed and pulled at Kurt's nipples to get him to tighten his ass even more making Matt groan and thrust sharply and off-rhythm. After several more minutes of this, the only voices in the room that of Puck and Finn arguing over the noise from the game and the sounds of sex, he leaned forward and rest his head between Kurt's shoulderblades and felt the urge to come rising again.

“Mike,” he said, “I can't take much more.” that was the last warning Matt gave before pulling Kurt up and off of Mike's lap, his mouth leaving with a wet pop. Matt wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and held him upright on his cock. He stopped thrusting and simply held still while pushing Kurt down onto his lap, his ass flexing as he climaxed.

Mike laughed from his seat among the pillows, “Fucking greedy man.” he said while stroking his cock. “Are you gonna let anyone else on this bed get off?”

Matt moved slowly and with intent until he was no longer kneeling on the bed but now sitting with his legs akimbo and Kurt still seated on his slowly deflating erection. “I'll get Kurt off, but you're on your own,” Matt said as he relaxed the grip of his arm on Kurt's waist. With a soft groan, Kurt began to slide off of Matt's dick into a graceless heap on the bed, his heavy erection bobbing between his legs.

“Whoa!” Matt said with a sly grin. “Hey now, Kurt, none of that. Let's get you comfortable, hm?” Matt prodded Kurt until he was leaning back against his chest, his now limp dick warm against Kurt's back. “You're so hard; you love getting tag-teamed, don't you? Help me get you off now.” Matt grabbed Kurt's left hand and wrapped it around his hard cock. Using his hand, he fisted Kurt's cock and they slowly worked Kurt towards climax.

Kurt's right hand was moving towards his cock. “Now, hold on.” Matt said as he stopped Kurt from reaching his goal. “I know you're right-handed, but I've got a better use for your hand. Mike, get over here.” Mike grinned and walked across the bed on his knees towards the pair and sat in front of them. Matt put Kurt's hand on Mike's dick and watched as he gripped his friend and began to fist him.

“Don't get me off,” Mike said, “I want to finish off in your mouth. I started there and I want to end there.” He shifted as Kurt's hand gentled on his dick but never stopped moving. Matt shook his head and began to tighten his grip on Kurt's cock. He moved hard and fast, crushing Kurt's hand in his grip as he pushed him towards coming. In an opened mouth groan, Kurt's cock jerked as he climaxed. Matt pushed his cock up towards his stomach, allowing it to gather on his torso in strands that pooled toward his belly button.

Before Kurt could even come down from the high of his climax, Mike and Matt worked together to push him down flat on the bed. Matt's dick lay on his shoulder, the lube-wet shine of the shaft leaving cool trails over his neck as Mike moved to straddle his head. Groaning, Kurt left his mouth open and let Mike push his wet erection towards his throat. Mike was fisting his own cock now and when he wasn't impulsively fucking Kurt's face in short stuttery thrusts, he was leaving the head on the tip of Kurt's tongue while he grew desperate to come. Kurt resumed licking the head of Mike's cock and helped him to finally spill over the edge, his semen spurting out in staccato bursts that hit the roof of Kurt's mouth. Kurt let the sperm pool in his mouth at first, swallowing intermittently when he felt the heavy weight against his thoat would choke him. Mike groaned and pulled at his cock in order to prolong his climax. His heavy cock jerked in his hand and he missed Kurt's mouth at times, leaving trails of semen along his cheek. By the time he was finished, Mike was leaning forward against Matt's chest in an attempt to keep his weight off of Kurt.

“That was great,” Mike said once he'd gotten his breath back. “Kurt, you know how to show a guy a good time.” Mike let out a huff when Matt pushed him off his chest. Matt slid off the bed and helped Mike gain his balance; then he was able to unlock his knees and crawl backwards until he was no longer straddling Kurt's face. Falling to a heap on Kurt's side, Mike began to stroke Kurt's still heaving chest, using long sweeping strokes to soothe.

“I'm gonna go get something to clean up with,” Matt said before wondering to the bathroom. The room was still silent except for the sound of gunfire and little animated soldiers dying.

Mike smiled down at Kurt only to grin wider when Kurt smiled back. “You've got something on your face.” he said before reaching up and pushing his own semen towards Kurt's mouth. Kurt rolled his eyes but gladly licked at Mike's fingers, chasing them with his tongue whenever they moved back towards his cheek to get more of the glistening sperm that had missed his mouth before. Mike kept this up even after Matt came back with damp washcloths and settled down on the bed on Kurt's other side.

Matt gave one washcloth to Mike who quickly worked to clean his cock while Matt wiped the sweat from Kurt's thighs. He bypassed Kurt's reddened and dripping hole to briskly clean his cock before heading to the pool of cooling semen on his stomach. “Do you want some of this too first or am I good to go?” Kurt hit Matt in the shoulder lightly and laughed as the cloth tickled along his sides while Matt worked to clean up the mess. Mike finally used the washcloth in his hand to gently wipe at Kurt's face and neck.

“I'm hungry, are you guys hungry?” Mike said when he was finished. Mike tossed the washcloth onto the floor at the foot of the bed. Matt did the same before getting back up.

“I'll get everybody something. Hey Puck, Finn. You guys want something to eat?” Matt asked. After a chorus of grunts answered him, he walked out of the bedroom towards the kitchen.

When he came back it was with a plate of sandwiches and a tupperware bowl full of salad. He shoved the plate in Mike's face who grabbed two sandwiches before putting it on the bedside table. Grabbing a sandwich himself, he then took the salad and gave it to a now upright Kurt. “I figured you'd rather have this than bologna. I bet Puck made it special for you last night before writing in his diary.” Matt said before grabbing the fork he had left on the sandwich plate.

“Shut the fuck up, Matt. It was my sister's from dinner last night. I thought you were bringing us all food, not just your two wives over there.” Puck said, turning around in his seat to glare at the grinning trio curled up on his bed.

“You've got legs,” Matt said while pointing at the plate. Finn was already up and walking towards the plate before Puck could think of getting up. Puck scrambled to catch up.

“Don't eat it all, you jerk!” Puck said when he reached the plate only to see Finn pick up the entire thing. Finn lifted the plate over his head and walked back towards the tv while Puck punched him on his chest.

“I was going to share with you, asshole.” Finn said, shrugging away Puck's punches. “I just wanted to get the whole thing closer to the tv so we could keep playing, but now I'm pissed off.” Finn sat down and put the plate on the tv tray next to his chair where the boys had been keeping their drinks.

“Oh,” Puck said while he stood over the now disgruntled Finn, who was eating a sandwich while glaring at Puck. He grabbed a sandwich from the plate and squeezed Finn's shoulder until he got a small smile from the other boy.

Mike suddenly spoke up from the bed, “Matt's totally the wife while we're the husbands.” he said, “He cooks, he cleans up after us, and he's in charge of getting us off.”

“Your misogyny disgusts me Chang,” Matt said as he reached over the quietly eating Kurt to punch Mike, “I'm going to divorce you now. It's just me and Kurt from now on: you're on your own.”

“Hey!” Mike said, grabbing at Kurt's arm to drag him closer. Unable to eat with his arm in Mike's grip, he tried to break free only to have Mike hold on tighter.

Matt laughed and grabbed onto Kurt's other arm. The childish tug of war soon dissolved into an attempt to tickle each other while wrestling to get Kurt away from the other boy. Whenever he could, Kurt would eat more of his salad while openly laughing at the antics happening around him.

Matt and Mike grew tired of their own game soon enough and stopped fighting. “Share?” they both said simultaneously before nodding and shaking hands. Settling down again on each side of Kurt, Matt tried to steal the last cucumber in the tupperware only to have Kurt move it away. Mike stole it then and ate it quickly while Kurt gasped and threatened him with the fork.

Mike grabbed his hand and held the fork away from his body, “Do you, Kurt – and Matt – Take me, Mike, as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, in food stealing and fucking, from now on until Kurt finds a boyfriend with two dicks to take our places?” he asked, making everyone in the room laugh out loud.

“That boyfriend will need five dicks to take our places,” Puck said from across the room, “Like I'm letting Thursday nights go away without a fight.”

Matt nodded, “I would miss this.” he said. “But what Kurt wants, he gets.” Matt took the now empty tupperware from Kurt's hand and left it on the floor by the bed. He shifted to cover Kurt completely pushing him flat on the bed, giving him a thorough kiss on the mouth. He then got up and messed Kurt's hair up until it was practically standing up and danced away from Kurt's attempts to punch him.

Mike laughed and moved to take the fork from Kurt's hand. Kissing Kurt's now empty palm, he put the fork with the tupperware bowl before standing up too. “Thank you,” he said to Kurt before walking back to his controller. The game started up again with all four boys playing.

It had barely been five minutes before Finn bowed out of the game and stood up to head towards the bed.

“You haven't even died yet,” Puck said while turning around to see Finn taking his shirt off.

Muffled by the t-shirt over his head, Finn replied, “Shut up, you're going last no matter what and you know it. I'm just speeding things up so I can get home at a decent time tonight. Hi, Kurt.” Finn looked down at Kurt while he unzipped his jeans and let them slide down to the floor. Kurt lifted his arms towards Finn and embraced him when he lay down on the bed halfway on top of him.

Finn slipped one arm around Kurt's shoulders to hold him by his side while keeping his other hand in his own. He pulled their hands down to Kurt's groin only letting go when they reached his inner thighs. Stroking at the smooth, but reddened skin Finn slowly moved up towards Kurt's ass. His hole had returned to normal and Finn slowly rubbed his fingers over it without penetrating. “Kurt,” he asked, “Could you get the bottle?”

Kurt moaned and tried to move only his upper body in order to reach the bottle of lubricant inside the bedside table. Blindly feeling for the bottle, he grabbed it and placed it on his stomach where Finn could reach it. Finn moved his hand away from Kurt's hole, flipped the cap of the bottle open and squeezed the cold lube onto Kurt's stomach. He played with the slick gel while Kurt shivered and squirmed until it was warm to the touch and Finn's fingers were glistening.

Finn moved his hand back down Kurt's body, he pushed one finger gently into Kurt, watching as it sank in quickly. Pulling back out, he then pushed back in with two, moving them in and out lazily only occasionally scissoring them out to stretch Kurt out. “You're wet inside,” Finn said.

Finn pulled his fingers out and reached out for Kurt's hand. He pulled him down to his own hole and clumsily maneuvered Kurt until he was pushing his fingers inside himself. “Do you feel it?” Groaning, Kurt nodded before pulling out his fingers coated with semen.

Finn grabbed Kurt's hand and used the semen to cover his cock as well as the lube on his own hand. Moving until he was directly over Kurt, Finn watched as Kurt spread his legs and lifted them until his knees were around Finn's waist. Holding onto his own cock, he pushed into Kurt slowly and watched as it disappeared into Kurt's body. Once all the way in, Finn stayed still until he could adjust his upper body so his elbows were on the bed and his hands gripped Kurt's shoulders for leverage. Arching his back so he wasn't completely looming over the shorter Kurt, Finn pressed his forehead against Kurt's sternum and began to thrust.

Kurt lay his hands on top of Finn's head and stroked his hair while Finn fucked him. Kept in place by Finn's hands, Kurt was unable to do anything but feel as Finn penetrated him, each thrust deeper and harder until he could barely catch his breath. Pressing his feet into Finn's ass, he could feel the muscles flex as Finn began to amazingly fuck him even harder than before.

When Finn finally angled himself in such a way that he was hitting Kurt's prostate more often than not, he began to speed up his thrusts until he was rabbit-fucking Kurt in short, hard strokes that made him squeak and clench down on Finn's dick with his body. Unable to remain static and desperate to maintain his speed, he moved one arm away from Kurt's shoulder to hold onto the wall while he thrust.

“You guys look like a great dane humping his favorite chewtoy.” Puck said, interrupting the moment enough that Finn stuttered and lost his rhythm. Desperate to get it back, he ignored Puck. Kurt lifted one of his hands from Finn's head and gave Puck the finger.

Finn hadn't even realized he had been about to come until Puck spoke up and slowed him down. When he was able to re-find his rhythm he quickly sped up again, this time really feeling it when heat pulled in his groin and his body began to tense. With a short bark of noise, he came, thrusting hard into Kurt and adding to the wet pool of semen inside of him.

Finished, Finn slowly pulled his dick out of Kurt and collapsed on his side after Kurt pulled his legs down from his waist. Looking down he said, “You're not hard.” He turned to look at Kurt's face and saw him smile before hugging Finn. Smiling, Finn returned the hug and kissed Kurt's temple as they both relaxed into a loose embrace.

It wasn't long before Puck died in a glorious blaze of fire, causing Matt and Mike to groan at being left to fend for themselves. Smiling, Puck got out of his chair and headed towards his bed. Finn was whispering in Kurt's ear causing him to give a slow, wide smile that made his face light up. Grinning himself, Finn leaned his forehead into Kurt's hair. “Done cuddling, yet?” Puck said while he swiped at Finn's feet. “Get up, it's my turn now.”

Finn impulsively hugged Kurt once more before lumbering out of the bed. Clasping Puck on the shoulder, he looked him in the eye for a long time. “Leave off him, Puck,” Finn said, “He's tired.” Still staring at Puck, but apparently liking what he saw, Finn slapped Puck on the shoulder before heading back to his chair to rejoin the game. Matt and Mike started to applaud when he came back and Finn laughed as he sat down, leaving Kurt and Puck alone.

Puck sat down on the side of the bed and quickly pulled his t-shirt up and over his head. He began talking while looking down at Kurt. “So I figure, you're the one who gets the most out of this arrangement. Five guys rutting away at your loose hole while you lay back and take it. You're so lazy you can't even keep their come inside of you, just letting it leak all over the bed.” Puck had gotten his jeans off and was kicking them away from his feet. “Spread your legs, come on. Do it.” Puck began to slap at Kurt's inner thighs, the sweat on his skin making each hit sound harder than they actually were. Slowly, Kurt opened his legs while Puck moved an arm to sweep his legs up and off the bed making his hips cant and exposing his hole.

Puck played with Kurt's rim, pulling him open with the tips of his fingers as semen oozed into his hand. He moved to push it back into Kurt's hole, “So I'm thinking that this time, you should do all the work.” Puck dropped Kurt's legs and removed his fingers. Sitting prim as a young schoolboy back on the edge of the bed as before, Puck slapped his hands against his thighs and said, “Get up.”

Kurt didn't move and just glared at Puck from where he was. Puck smiled and twisted fast enough that Kurt's eyes opened wide in shock. Puck began to pinch Kurt's waist and legs leaving red marks behind. “Get up, you lazy ass and get to work. Don't make me spank you.” Mouth open in shock and pain, Kurt scrambled as quickly as he could in his tired state to stand up. Legs shaking from disuse, he stumbled into Puck's lap as he continued to pinch Kurt's legs. Straddling Puck, he sat down with a grunt.

Puck petted Kurt's ass gently, dipping down to rub against his hole, “Now I'm going to hold onto my dick,” Puck said as he gripped himself, “And you're going to find it with your hole and fuck yourself on it. Right?” Sighing and rolling his eyes, Kurt shuffled forward and lifted himself using Puck's shoulders for balance. Puck's erection slipped easily into his body and he dropped down quickly making Puck grunt at the welcome heat. Puck's hips began to thrust instinctively his hand moving away from the base of his dick to join his other hand on Kurt's ass.

Moving easily into their usual rhythm, Puck stroked into Kurt's body from below as Kurt's clinged to his shoulders and breathed heavily through his open mouth. It took Puck a minute to remember his original plan and force himself to stop moving. “That was a dirty trick, Kurt, making me do your job for you. You're such a spoiled bitch. If you want to get me off, you're going to have to move.” Puck squeezed Kurt's ass hard enough to make him surge forward and off Puck's dick. Growling, Kurt pushed back down and tried to find a comfortable way to fuck himself on a now stationary Puck. Using his feet to push off the ground and Puck's shoulders for leverage, he managed to find a rhythm that pleased them both.

Feeling Kurt's now hard cock rubbing against his stomach, Puck said, “Well, I see you're getting off, but I'm nowhere near coming. Your hole is so loose and sloppy, I could probably get my fingers in there too, maybe even my fist.” Kurt moaned and clenched down on Puck's dick, making him gasp and thrust up, “Now we're talking. See what happens when you work for it?” Puck started to thrust up and meet Kurt stroke for stroke. Holding onto Kurt's waist, he held him down and thrust hard into his ass, Puck coming quickly as Kurt tightened up on his cock.

“Shit,” Puck said through clenched teeth, “Shit, get off my dick; it's too much.” Kurt tried to lift off of Puck, but was slowed down by his own lethargy. Puck moved backwards on the bed and pushed Kurt to the side. Landing with a grunt, Kurt squirmed and grimaced before moving to push Puck's face to get his attention.

Matt spoke up from his chair, “Looks like Kurt won the bet.” Mike and Finn agreed and all three turned their chairs around to face the bed. Still breathing hard, Puck moved up onto his elbows and nodded.

“Fine! Kurt won. He can talk now.” Puck said right before Kurt punched him hard in the shoulder.

“You asshole!” Kurt said, “Loose! I should beat you with a wire hanger.”

Puck moved to hold Kurt's hands, “I was trying to get you mad enough to speak! Calm down, already. You won anyways.”

Kurt stopped moving and smiled. “That's right.” he said. “So you better get to work, you did leave me hanging when you tossed me off your dick.”

Puck sighed, “You can be such a bitch.”

“You just don't want to swallow. Well tough. Now man up and get to work. It looks like the boys want a show.” Kurt grinned when he saw Puck's head moving towards his cock.

Puck muttered underneath the hooting and laughing of the other boys in the room, “It's probably a good thing there are five of us. I don't think one person could handle your bitchy ass.”

Kurt tossed his head back when he felt Puck begin to suck, “I do like being the center of attention.”


End file.
